


Tony and His Toys

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Standard Operating Procedure [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bored!Tony, Lab go boom, Who let him near those?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had been known, from time to time, to blow up his workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and His Toys

**Author's Note:**

> First in this series of Avengers snippets. I'm not great at longer works (I leave that up to others) but sometimes I'll get ideas that just won't leave me alone...I just had this mental image of Tony having at an erector set with mad glee, and well...here we are.

Tony had been known, from time to time, to blow up his workshop.

It’s only happened three or four times – _per year_ , Pepper mutters- and while it’s an accident, and he can obviously pay to have everything rebuilt, and often better than it was before (‘ _What? How is a direct toaster-to-me delivery system **bad**_?’), Tony has found one main problem with it.   
Without his workshop to poke and putter and mess around in, he gets bored.

Like, _really_ bored.

The construction crew is in day three of a guesstimated two week project, and Tony is about to climb the walls. Natasha hasn’t outright threatened him, but a rather blatant display of her favorite throwing knife was enough to get him to leave her vicinity. Bruce was happily ensconced in his own not-blown-up lab, Cap was off at SHIELD doing captainly things, and Barton was nowhere to be found, likely crawling around in the ductwork again. Thor had offered to work with Tony on his hand to hand skills, but Tony was fond of his hands, and feared he wouldn’t have them anymore if he tried that, so he declined. That night he went to bed sulking, not really looking forward to the next week and change of waiting.

When he woke up, Jarvis informed him there was something waiting outside his door for him, and damn if someone hadn’t left an Erector Set outside his room. This…well this was going to be _awesome_.

By the time the rest of the Avengers return later that evening, the common room has been mostly taken over by teetering though completely sound constructions, little wheely things connecting to other things and tracking around the room. Around noon Tony had contacted Toys R Us and had two of every Erector Set they had on hand delivered to the Tower (One just isn’t enough, don’t you get it? I have a _vision_!’)

Tony himself was tucked with his back up against the main couch, eyes narrowed at the bit of construction he was tinkering with, hair sticking up on end from running his hands through it, and muttering to himself about load-bearing structures and how many pieces it would take to span the gulf between the nearby bookshelves and the coffee table. 

The rest of the Avengers took all this in then quietly backed back out to order dinner and leave Tony to his fun. Nobody was ever able to sort out where the initial set came from, and if Jarvis was particularly silent on the subject, well, who was really going to make him answer?


End file.
